


married in secret

by marriedreylo (orphan_account)



Series: always (hp crossover universe) [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Soft Ben Solo, ben is the prodigal dada teacher, rey is the herbology teacher, reylo got married in secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marriedreylo
Summary: Hogwarts was a beautiful place to be in the summer, and even more so now that Rey can call Ben her husband.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: always (hp crossover universe) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785778
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76
Collections: A Rey by Any Other Name





	married in secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frak-all (or_ryn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/or_ryn/gifts).



> short and sappy! this is unbeta'd

Hogwarts in the summer was something to behold. Rey liked to attend to her tentacula leaves early in the morning, just after the sun peaked through the trees of the forbidden forest. It was a beautiful place to be, and as she looks out of the windows of greenhouse number three, she sees a familiar figure walking lazily toward her. His hands were in his hair, and he had a thermos of tea with him. Ben Solo had always been something of an enigma when it came to the Hogwarts professors. He had a certain swagger that made the younger professors, both male and female, blush with reverence. They said he might be the next Dumbledore, the next great leader.

Rey didn’t think he was anything like Dumbledore, or at least not his personality. Of course, she knew him much better than the other staff. They’d gotten married in secret the previous fall, and things had been… pleasant, lovely even.

Ben’s voice cuts through her reverie, “Good morning, sweetheart.” He leans down a kisses her chestnut hair, and she leans into him.

The world turns around them, but they stay the same, always in love and always _together_.

“How’s my beautiful wife this fine morning?” Ben asks, after a long beat where they just take in each other’s faces and stare adoringly at each other.

Rey clears her throat, “The mandrakes need watering, they’re getting fidgety,” she avoids what’s she’s been wanting to talk about with him for several days. It’s July now, and she needs to tell him soon. Rey tosses her husband, who had quite the free thumb himself, a pair of earmuffs, and smirks at him, “Make sure you can’t hear anything, love.”

He nods, he’s watered the mandrakes before, just last week she’d come down with a stomach bug and she’d had him take care of plants. He hadn’t killed a single one, and if anything they’d been even more beautiful than they had been before.

They work quietly, and Ben slips his hand against her hip when they’re done. He pulls off the black ear muffs and kisses her against one of the potted plants.

She whimpers, and gently pushes him away, “We need to talk.”

Ben’s overly large ears twitch and she caresses his cheek, “We can talk about whatever you want, love.”

Rey looks away… “I’m pregnant.”

Ben whoops, in a very uncharacteristic show of joy, “I’m gonna be a dad!”

“Shhh… I have to take maternity leave, which means our secret will be… bust,” Rey’s lips press into a thin line, and she doesn’t know what to say next.

Ben caresses her still flat stomach, and smirks, “I want the world to know you’re mine, and only mine,” and then he kisses her.

Every single protest dies on her lips as she feels his cock dig into her hip. She whimpers again, and sucks his bottom lip into her mouth, worrying the soft flesh between her teeth.

“I love you,” she says slightly breathlessly.

He shifts up her shirt, and looks her in the eyes, “I know.”


End file.
